There is evidence that individuals with alcohol and drug use disorders have an increased risk of violence. Furthermore, studies have indicated that violent acting-out or violent victimizations may be markers for overall alcohol problem severity and poor treatment response. However, there is little understanding of the extent and nature of such problems among individuals seeking alcohol treatment, and how such problems may affect treatment completion and treatment outcome. Given the obvious costs of violence with regard to physical and emotional injuries, relationship problems, legal problems, and high levels of health care services utilization, as well as the evidence that violence and poor treatment outcome appear to covary, additional research in this area is critical. Increased understanding of the extent of violent acting-out and victimization, and the impact of various risk factors will provide critical information relevant to the assessment and treatment of alcoholism. Thus, the Specific Aims of this project are: (1) to assess the influence of a number of potential risk factors for violent acting-out and violent victimization, and (2) to examine gender differences in the relationship between risk factors and violent acting-out and violent victimization. Two hundred and fifty participants (125 men and 125 women) will be recruited from UMARC affiliated outpatient alcoholism treatment programs. Participants will self-administer a questionnaire battery assessing violent acting-out and violent victimization in the year before treatment, developmental influences (childhood aggression, childhood abuse, family violence, family history of alcoholism), alcohol and drug influences (trait hostility/aggressive disposition, mood problems, antisocial tendencies, psychological symptoms, expectancies) and contextual influences (setting, relationship to victim or aggressor, threat, provocation). Brief time-line follow-back interviews will further assess alcohol and drug consumption patterns, and details on violent events experienced in the last year. Results of this research will be a first step in providing information on the extent and nature of violence among treatment seeking individuals, the contribution of a number of risk factors for violence, and gender differences in the relationships between risk factors and violence.